


Son of a bitch

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 17„Tsk, Tsk, Tsk ... wer wird denn hier so ungeduldig sein ...“, murmelte Sebastian, zog seinen Finger wieder heraus, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den anderen unzufrieden brummen.Aber als er die verzweifelten Laute hörte, die aus Mark's Mund kamen, konnte auch Sebastian nicht mehr an sich halten und zog sich in Windeseile aus.Die vorangegangenen Aktionen hatten ihn so dermaßen geil gemacht, dass er sofort zum Schuß kommen wollte.„Mach das auf, ich bin schon ganz wund“, murrte Mark und zerrte an den Handschellen.Sebastian tat es, drückte aber seine Hand auf die Brust des anderen mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, um ihm noch einmal deutlich zu machen, wer das Sagen hatte.Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er ihm, sich an die Massageliege zu stellen.Breitbeinig und willig beugte Mark sich darüber, drückte seine Hände in das weiche Leder und wartete, was sein Freund geplant hatte.
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Son of a bitch

„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Meine Spielregeln.“

Zufrieden legte Sebastian die Konsole beiseite und schaltete die Playstation aus, bevor er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen umdrehte. Mark bewahrte sein Pokerface, denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er den anderen gewinnen lassen. Es reizte ihn viel zu sehr, zu erfahren, was der ältere Mann mit ihm anstellen würde. Dieser Gedanke daran erregte ihn. 

„Aber nicht hier. Wir brauchen einen Raum, wo wir ungestört sind. Wo du auch schreien kannst, ohne dass gleich alle unser Kollegen angelaufen kommen.“

Mit einem eindeutig zweideutigen Zwinkern stimmte Mark nickend zu.

Am Tag darauf, (beide hatten frei), holte Sebastian sich den Schlüssel von Gabriel.

„Macht keine Sauerei! Samantha kommt erst in ein paar Stunden und ich habe noch einen Arsch voller Arbeit hier.“

Mit einem Lachen und einem Schulterzucken machte er wieder kehrt, rannte zu Mark’s Trailer und gemeinsam gingen die beiden zu dem nahe gelegenen, kleinen Häuschen.

Als Sebastian sich umsah, kamen ihm gefühlt tausend Ideen in den Sinn. Er konnte es nicht abwarten und zog ungeduldig an Mark‘s Pullover.

„Wo fangen wir bloß an?“

Vor Aufregung griff er sich in den Schritt, denn diese Idee gefiel auch seinem kleinen Freund sehr.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du ... Nein, das kommt später.“

Mittlerweile war Mark nackt und fand sich auf dem Bett wieder, auf das er etwas grob geschubst wurde. Der ältere Mann überlegte, ob er sich auch ausziehen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken daran aber auf später und antwortete nur mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Was? Du bist hier nicht zum Vergnügen. Sieh dich an. Schau, wie hart du bist. Schau, wie sehr du das willst. Und wir haben noch nicht wirklich angefangen. Ich werde so viel Spaß mit dir haben.“

Irgendwie hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl, denn er wusste, dass Sebastian die vorangegangene Session nicht vergessen hatte, aber ehrlich gesagt, Mark hatte keine Ahnung, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Und auch wenn er am Anfang noch gedacht hatte, dass das nicht so schlimm werden konnte, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

Seit beinahe einer halben Stunden schon erlitt er sexuelle Qual. Es fühlte sich für ihn noch viel, viel länger an. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu vergehen, wenn man auf etwas wartete. Bei ihm war es sein harter, pulsierenden Schwanz, der endlich erlöst werden wollte und darum bettelte, zufriedengestellt zu werden.

Jede Brise und jeder Laut, ließ Mark hoffnungsvoll zucken, ließ ihn sehnsüchtig stöhnen. Seine Finger zuckten mit jedem Pochen, seine Handgelenke rissen verzweifelt an den Handschellen, sein Körper versuchte sich durch Winden und Stöße in die Luft irgendeine Reibung zu verschaffen.

Das machte ihn hilflos und noch geiler und ein Teil von ihm liebte jede Sekunde dieser sexuellen Folter. Er war noch nie gezwungen worden, durchzuhalten. Konnte sich immer Erleichterung verschaffen, wenn ihm danach war – aber nicht an diesem Tag. Er war seinem Freund total ausgeliefert. Zudem ließ sein Freund ihn immer wieder alleine, damit er etwas herunterkommen konnte.

Das Geräusch der Tür ließ ihn erleichtert aufseufzen. Es war ein willkommener Klang. Sebastian war zurückgekommen, um mit ihm noch mehr zu spielen. Mark brauchte ihn, wollte berührt werden, _musste_ berührt werden. Er würde alles dafür tun.

Als sein Freund endlich in Sichtweite war, versuchte der dunkelblonde Mann hinter dem Knebel zu betteln, so wie es schon so oft versucht worden war. Jedoch weit kam er nicht, machte nur unverständliche, bedürftige Geräusche.

Er sabberte. Oben und unten – wie ein undichter Wasserhahn.

Sebastian beugte sich spöttisch über ihn und spitzte seine Ohren.

„Was? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Wenn du glaubst, es nützt etwas, Lu. Deswegen hast du den Knebel bekommen. Dieses ständige fluchen und betteln – es nervt.“

In diesem Moment wusste er – nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, denn er wusste schon vorher, dass Sebastian dieses Spiel genießen würde. Umso mehr schwor er sich, dass es dafür eine Revanche geben würde.

„Aber dafür habe ich dir etwas zu trinken mitgebracht.“

Kaum gesagt, stellte er die Wasserflasche neben das Bett auf den kleinen Schrank, dachte aber nicht daran, ihm etwas davon abzugeben.

Mark zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie sich etwas um seine Eier wickelte. Er atmete scharf durch seine Nase ein, als sich alles zu straffen begann. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis er begriff, was vor sich ging und als er in seinem Kopf schließlich ausgearbeitet hatte, dass es sich um irgendeine Art von Cockring handelte, waren seine Hoden gespannt und etwas schmerzhaft. Sebastian ging einen Schritt weiter und trennte Mark's Eier von seinem Körper – machte diese fest und empfindlich. Das würde es ihm auch viel schwerer machen, seine Ladung loszuwerden.

_Hoffentlich weißt du, was du tust. Familienplanung ist zwar abgeschlossen, aber ich will meine Eier trotzdem behalten ..._

Es war ein ungewohnter Schmerz. Mark wand sich so gut er konnte. Aber als er wieder die Hand an seinem bettelnden, pulsierenden und tropfendem Schwanz spürte, war dieser Schmerz fast wieder vergessen. Es regierte wieder die Lust.

„Schön“, murmelte Sebastian zufrieden, als er fertig war, „keine Sorge – nachdem ich etwas damit gespielt habe, melke ich dich trocken. Du wirst so hart kommen, sodass du nie wieder derselbe sein wirst.“

Bei diesen Worten sah er ihm so fest in die Augen, dass Mark nur mit einem lauten Stöhnen antworten konnte – was aber wegen des Knebels nur als Brummen herauskam.

Als er das dritte Mal stöhnen musste, verschluckte er sich. Geistesgegenwärtig befreite Sebastian seinen Freund. Mark hustete einige Male und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. 

Mit einem Schmunzeln holte der ältere Mann ein Handtuch und machte seinen Freund sauber.

Egal – vielleicht sogar auch gut. Er wollte ihn schließlich hören. Wollte hören, wie gut er sich zuerst fühlte, wollte hören wie frustriert er anschließend war. Es hatte etwas von einem Spiel mit der Macht und Sebastian genoss das. Mark war zwar der Teufel in der Serie, aber hier ...

Hier verwandelte er sich sehr schnell zu einem wimmernden Kleinkind, dem der Lutscher verwehrt wurde. Die beiden harmonierten perfekt miteinander und die vergangenen Monate hatten gezeigt, dass es jedem der beiden Spaß machte, zu switchen.

„Was für ein Geräusch war denn das?“

Sebastian war amüsiert über das böse Funkeln in den blauen Augen, als erneut der langersehnte Orgasmus verwehrt wurde.

„Es ist der Klang eines Mannes, der an blauen Eiern stirbt und an einer Verstopfung des Spermas erstickt, wenn er nicht gleich abspritzen kann!“

„Oh, du wirst nicht sterben. Zuerst einmal ist noch niemand an einem Samenstau gestorben und zweitens wird ein Überschuss an Blut und Lymphflüssigkeit in den Hoden deine Eier nicht blau färben. Es ist eine häufige Fehlwahrnehmung von Ödemen, die ...“

„Ich schwöre bei Gott, Alter – ich sterbe hier und dein Vortrag ist scheiße ... Jesus! Warne einen Kerl, bevor du das tust!“

„Oh, wo ist der Spaß daran?“, grinste der der Ältere der beiden und ließ los, nachdem er Mark’s Orgasmus erneut abgebrochen hatte.

„Wirst du mich endlich ficken, oder kommt noch mehr von dieser beschissenen Neckerei?!“

„...“

„Nein, das hast du gut gemacht. Ich denke, ich werde Mitleid haben.“

„Wage es nicht, mich zu bemitleiden!“

„Gut, dann nicht. Hast Recht, du verträgst erheblich mehr. Du bist bissig, herrisch und voller Beschwerden. Dabei bist du derjenige, der gefesselt ist. Da geht noch viel mehr.“

Es war wieder einer der Momente, wo Mark sich einfach auf seine Zunge beißen hätte sollen.

Jetzt konnte er sich sicher sein, dass diese Tortur noch lange nicht zu Ende sein würde, als er in das spitzbübisch grinsendes Gesicht des anderen sah.

Zum Schutz vor der Austrocknung, bekam er aber einen Schluck zu trinken, bevor Sebastian dasselbe machte und ...

Als Mark kurz seine Augen geschlossen hatte, schluckte sein Freund den mittlerweile sehr empfindlichen und harten Schwanz in einer geübten Bewegung hinunter. Die Handschellen rasselten, als Mark schrie und das einzige, was ihn noch einigermaßen bei Verstand bleiben ließ, waren die starken Hände, welche seine Hüften am Bett festnagelten. Die Beine konnten sich aber immer noch bewegen und die rechte Wade rieb ungeduldig an Sebastian's Seite.

Der Mund des älteren Mannes war kalt vom Wasser und Mark's Sinne schwanden. Er wusste nicht mehr ob er einatmete oder ausatmete, oder ob er überhaupt noch atmete.

Es war sehr schwer, Worte zu bilden, als er den besten Blowjob seines Lebens bekam, diesen immer wieder mit lauten Geräuschen unterzeichnete, da es auch wieder eine Tortur aus Anheizen und Ausblasen war.

„Oh Gott ... bitte“, Mark jammerte, die Augenwinkel feucht.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du wie ein Schlosshund heulen kannst.“

In der Sekunde, als Sebastian mit einer feuchten Fingerspitze um Mark's Loch kreiste, wurde jedoch das Heulen zu einem abgeschnittenen Keuchen und als er dann auch noch seinen Finger bis zum ersten Knöchel hinein schob, hielt Mark kurz den Atem an.

Endlich bekam er was er schon seit gefühlten Stunden wollte und ungeduldig schob er sich ihm entgegen.

„Tsk, Tsk, Tsk ... wer wird denn hier so ungeduldig sein ...“, murmelte Sebastian, zog seinen Finger wieder heraus, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den anderen unzufrieden brummen.

Aber als er die verzweifelten Laute hörte, die aus Mark's Mund kamen, konnte auch Sebastian nicht mehr an sich halten und zog sich in Windeseile aus.

Die vorangegangenen Aktionen hatten ihn so dermaßen geil gemacht, dass er sofort zum Schuß kommen wollte.

„Mach das auf, ich bin schon ganz wund“, murrte Mark und zerrte an den Handschellen.

Sebastian tat es, drückte aber seine Hand auf die Brust des anderen mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, um ihm noch einmal deutlich zu machen, wer das Sagen hatte.

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er ihm, sich an die Massageliege zu stellen.

Breitbeinig und willig beugte Mark sich darüber, drückte seine Hände in das weiche Leder und wartete, was sein Freund geplant hatte. Er spürte im nächsten Augenblick hauchzarte Küsse an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, bis hinauf zu seinen Hoden, die zum Glück wieder frei baumelten.

„Ja ...“, stöhnte er leise. Es war anstrengend, sich auf den zitternden Beinen zu halten. 

Genau in diesem Moment hätte er sich gewünscht, diesen komischen Cockring zu tragen, denn dann hätte er sich nicht so unglaublich konzentrieren müssen.

_Du kommst erst, wenn ich es dir sage_

Diese Worte, die Sebastian vor einigen Minuten gesagt hatte, dröhnten immer noch in seinen Ohren. Verzweifelt biss Mark sich auf die Lippe, als sein Penis immer wieder an die Kante der Liege gedrückt wurde.

Erneut spürte er einen Finger in ihm. Gleich darauf einen zweiten. Mit sanften aber forschen Kreisen wurde er geweitet, bevor ein dritter und vierter Finger dazukam.

_Fuck!_

Es brannte etwas. Mark liebte es. Gierig drängte er sich diesen Fingern entgegen, wollte diese tiefer spüren.

Immer wieder zog er scharf die Luft ein. Immer wieder fiel sein Kopf wie von selber auf die Liegefläche. Seine Hände ballten sich. Dieser Schmerz, dieses Kribbeln, diese unglaubliche Lust. Er fühlte sich am Rande eines Herzinfarktes, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er, dass dieses Gefühl aufhörte.

„Fick mich ...“

Sebastian griff eine Handvoll dieser kurzen Haare und zog seinen Freund hoch.

„Fick mich ... bitte“, versuchte Mark es erneut und mit einem Schmunzeln ließ ihn der andere wieder los.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zog der ältere Mann langsam seine Finger wieder heraus und platzierte diese auf den Hüften seines Freundes. Der pralle Schwanz des blonden Franzosen lag zwischen Mark‘s Backen.

„Eine letzte Aufgabe. Wenn sich mein guter Junge nicht bewegt, bekommt er auch ein Geschenk“, flüsterte er mit einem versauten Grinsen, das Mark zwar nicht sehen konnte, dennoch aber spürte.

Immer wieder und immer stärker wurde er geneckt, jedoch drang nichts ein, wo er es doch so dringend spüren wollte. Mark hielt die Luft an, setzte all seine Konzentration ein, sich nicht zu bewegen, aber irgendwann, nach gefühlten Stunden wurde es ihm zuviel.

„Bitte ...!“

„Bitte was, Babyboy?“

„...“

Sebastian legte seinen Kopf schief, sodass er Mark beobachten konnte und tat, als wäre er wirklich neugierig.

Mark biss seine Zähne aufeinander und zischte die Worte heraus.

„Bitte, Daddy, kann ich mein Geschenk haben?“

Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn er ihn so nennen musste, sollte ... wie auch immer, wenn beide alleine waren. Aber das hier – das sahen alle und es war ihm ein kleines bisschen ... unangenehm.

Noch in Gedanken versunken, drang etwas ganz anderes tief in ihn ein.

„Fuck!“

Mit einem lauten Schrei riss er seine Augen auf, schloss diese aber gleich darauf wieder, als er gegen seinen rapide annähernden Orgasmus ankämpften musste.

Das Tempo, welches Sebastian ansetzte, war schnell und hart. Jeder Stoß traf zielsicher seine Prostata, aber jeder verzweifelte Versuch, auszuweichen, scheiterte. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen spürte Sebastian sich seiner Erlösung nahe und während er seine Finger tief in das Fleisch des anderen bohrte, beugte er sich etwas hinunter und sagte die Worte, die Mark so sehnlichst erwartet hatte.

„Komm. Jetzt!“

Sein Freund hatte nicht gelogen. Dieser Orkan, der ihn erfasste, ließ ihn bis ins Mark erschaudern. Alles was sich in den vergangenen Stunden aufgestaut hatte, löste sich endlich auf und ließ im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen.

Mark konnte nicht anders und drückte die Hand auf seinen eigenen Schwanz, rieb wie ein Besessener und konnte dadurch seinen Orgasmus ungewöhnlich lange genießen.

Zwar hatte er kurzzeitig das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können, dazu die Befürchtung, seine Beine würden unter ihm wegsacken. Zudem lief der Schweiß in seine Augen und tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze – aber das war es alles wert. Es war verdammt anstrengend gewesen und er wusste, dass bald jeder einzelnen Muskel weinen würde, aber das war es alles so wert. 

Keiner der beiden Männer hatte Kontrolle über die Wörter, die aus ihren Mündern sprudelten und sich nach und nach in Stöhnen und Keuchen auflösten.

Erschöpft sacken die zwei auf den Boden und es dauerte einen Augenblick, oder zwei, in denen man nur das heftige Atmen hören konnte.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 18

**Latex**

Mark/Sebastian


End file.
